


Das OOC-Syndrom

by magnusisfabulous, mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, MST3k-Style Riffing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Ich kramte also meine Einkaufsliste hervor und begann sie chronologisch abzuarbeiten. Ich steuerte erst die Abteilung mit den Lebensmitteln an, packte das ein oder andere wichtige Teil zu den Erbsen und kam dann zu den letzten Punkten. m: Chronologisch? Was ist das für eine Einkaufsliste? Sind die Sachen nach Verfallsdatum gelistet und danach geht er die durch oder...??? Die Autorin weiß wohl nicht ganz, was das Wort bedeutet?z: Wobei wir wieder bei den Fremdwörtern wären... xD Fail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245608) by Pads. 



_**Alec Lightwood**_  
  
**z:** Ist der Titel der FF "Alec Lightwood" oder heißt nur das Kapitel so? xD  
**m:** Nein, die FF heißt "One-Shots" xD  
**z:** Wow. Was für ein fulminanter Titel!  
**m:** Mit dem Untertitel "Mortal Instruments" *ein "the" davor pinsel*  
**z:** Wahnsinn. Da war jemand besonders einfallsreich!  
**m:** Kann also nur gut werden!  
**z:** Aber klar doch. xD  
  
_Okay, ehrlich gesagt ist dieser One-Shot aus purer Not entstanden, da ich gerade mein "City of Ashes" verliehen hatte und daher nicht an meiner ursprünglichen FF weiterschreiben konnte. Aber so ne One-Shot-Sammlung hat den Reiz, dass man sich an allen Charas austoben kann! XD_  
  
**m:** Ich glaube bei uns wird hier auch noch eine Not entstehen...  
**z:** Vor allem... wenn man Internet hat, braucht man doch ein Buch nicht dringend, um eine FF weiter zu schreiben? xD Die Informationen finden sich doch bestimmt überall im Netz, die man dafür braucht? Zumindest grob xD  
**m:** Jepp und wie soll man es sonst machen? Das ganze Buch für eine bestimmte Stelle durchblättern? Ich merke mir nicht, wo in einem Buch welche Szenen sind.  
  
_Disclaimer: Same as ever, die Charaktere gehören Cassandra Clare und nicht mir, aber ich werd mal freundlich anfragen, ob ich nicht den ein oder anderen haben darf! XD Warnung: Ähm... Slightly OoC. Ist aber wohl Erzählperspektiventechnisch bedingt. Dennoch, Schande über mein Haupt. Ich geh in Asche baden um meine Sünden zu tilgen. In der Zwischenzeit wünsch ich viel Spaß!_  
  
**z:** Das klingt ja schonmal vielversprechend |D  
**m:** "Schande über mein Haupt"? Ist das nicht irgendwie anders..."Schande über mich" oder "Asche auf mein Haupt"?  
**z:** Japp xDD Das ist wie "Ein blindes Huhn kann auch mal ein schöner Schwan werden!" Einfach mal Sprichwörter kombinieren.  
**m:** Und in Asche baden? Ich glaube ich frage gar nicht erst...auf geht's in die Story. Juche |D  
**z:** *Konfetti werf*

* * *

_„ALEXANDER!!“  
Die schrille Stimme meiner Mutter riss mich mitten in meiner Meditation auf Schattenjägerart aus meiner Konzentration und so kippte ich derbst uncool einfach um. Vollkommen überrascht darüber, warum mir der Boden so plötzlich entgegensprang, reagierte ich nicht schnell genug und klatschte mit dem Gesicht volle Breitseite auf den steinernen Untergrund. Autsch! Das gibt garantiert ne Beule! _  
  
**z:** Aber natürlich |D Etwas, das Alec definitiv passieren würde.  
**m:** Zumal das "kippte ich derbst uncool einfach um" - als ich das gesehen habe wusste ich einfach, dass das ein Meisterwerk sein muss!  
**z:** Ja, scheint ein atemberaubender Schreibstil zu sein... nicht.  
**m:** Als sei es nicht schrecklich genug, wenn Leute so reden, aber dann auch noch schreiben...Yikes. Zumal auch "klatschte auf den Boden" ist so...so...eloquent. Das kann man so viel besser ausdrücken als wie ein Grundschüler. Warum nicht gleich "hat sich voll auf die Fresse gehauen", würde in diesen Schreibstil auch passen |D  
**z:** Kommt bestimmt noch, würde mich zumindest nicht wundern |D  
  
_Mir schwirrte der Schädel, da half es auch nicht sich wie ein Hund zu schütteln. Ich erhob mich verstimmt und wankte rüber zu meiner Zimmertür. Gerade als ich nach der Klinke griff um sie runterzudrücken, wurde die Tür von der anderen Seite aus aufgerissen und der knochige Körper meiner Mutter krachte direkt in mich rein. Nächstes Autsch!!_  
  
**z:** Das ist so OOC, das bereitet mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Und das schon bei den ersten paar Sätzen der Story. Das kann ja heiter werden.  
**m:** Ich kriege gerade eher wegen der Ausdrucksweise und Zeichensetzung weiterhin einen Anfall. "herüber" "herunterdrücken" etc pp. Beim schreiben sollte man Wörter auch ausschreiben und nicht die gesprochenen Kürzel verwenden? Finde ich zumindest.  
**z:** Ja, Umgangssprache hat im Fließtext nichts zu suchen, das finde ich auch. Und Maryses "knochiger Körper"? Das klingt, als würde ein Skelett in den Raum kommen.  
**m:** Und knochiger Körper ist auch irgendwie ziemlich abwertend. Ist sie einfach nur sehr schlank oder ungesund dürre? Und selbst wenn letzteres der Fall ist, beschreibt man eine Person trotzdem nicht so. Vor allem würde Alec seine Mutter wohl kaum so beschreiben?  
**z:** Sag ich ja, OOC ohne Ende. Furchtbar.  
  
_Ich ging beinahe stöhnend zu Boden. Heute war wohl nicht mein Tag..._  
  
**m:** Wie stöhnt man beinahe? Und warum geht er zu Boden? Der Kerl ist so ein Schrank...wobei, zugegeben, ich gehe natürlich auch wieder von der Serien Optik aus und nicht von der Wurst aus dem Film oder wie er in den Büchern beschrieben ist. Wahrscheinlich kommen irgendwann auch noch die blauen Augen *sfz*  
**z:** Uhm... *zeigt auf den Satz nach der folgenden wörtlichen Rede* |D  
**m:** ....oh  
  
_„Stell dich nicht so an, Schatz.“ Die blauen Augen, die ich von ihr geerbt hatte, sahen mich ungeduldig an. Meine Mutter Maryse warf sich das lange dunkle Haar über die Schulter und tappte mit dem Fuß nervös auf den Boden. Sie war normalerweise schon nicht die Personifikation der Geduld, aber im Moment wiesen ihre Wangen diese hektischen roten Flecken auf. Alarmstufe Gelb mit Neigung zu Orange!_  
  
**m:** Ich weiß, sie ist in den Büchern nicht so grauenhaft wie in der Serie, aber ich finde es einfach verstörend, dass sie ihn "Schatz" nennt.  
**z:** Oh ja. Das wirkt einfach so furchtbar unpassend. Aber hey, Alec ist schon so OOC, warum also nicht auch seine Mutter? Ich hab das Gefühl, hier soll diese OOC-ness besonderes Amusement hervorrufen, aber ich finde es einfach nur bescheuert und befremdlich |D  
**m:** Und "wiesen"...uh-huh. Die Sprache muss eindeutig noch ein bisschen geübt werden.  
  
_„Mir geht’s gut, kein Grund zur Sorge. Aber du könntest etwas mehr Nahrung vertragen, Mom.“ Ich hielt mir die Seite und spürte schon die Vorahnungen von blauen Flecken, die die Hüftknochen meiner Mutter wohl erzeugen würden._  
  
**z:** wtf. Sie ist so dürre, dass sie mit ihren Hüftknochen beinahe ihren Sohn aufgespießt hätte.  
**m:** Das ist verdammt fragwürdig und einfach nur...was zur Hölle hat der Autor sich dabei gedacht?  
**z:** Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, auf die wir wohl niemals eine Antwort erhalten werden. Soll wohl einfach besonders lustig sein oder so *shrug*  
**m:** Klar, wenn jemand echt nur noch Haut und Knochen ist, dann würde ich mal sagen das ist eindeutig nicht von Natur her, sondern mit irgendeiner Krankheit verbunden - super Grundlage um daraus einen Scherz zu machen :D  
**z:** Aber klar doch! :D Sich über die Zustände anderer lustig zu machen ist doch die einfachste Form des Humors.  
  
_„Was soll das jetzt heißen?“  
Der Unterton in der eh schon hysterischen Stimme meiner werten Erzeugerin ließ in meinem Hirn eine Alarmglocke schrillen. Alarmstufe geht einen Schritt nach oben! Orange! Dunkelorange!!  
„Nichts, nichts. Was ist los?“  
„Du musst eben für mich einkaufen gehen. Hier hast du eine Liste und Geld.“  
„Was? Aber Izzy ist dran mit einkaufen!“ Das war so unfair. Scheiß Tag! _  
  
**z:** Und Alec scheint 12 zu sein oder so. Der benimmt sich wie ein bockiger Teenager |D  
**m:** Zumal einkaufen? Die leben doch im Institut, da wird doch sicherlich irgendwer für Nahrungsmittelbeschaffung zuständig sein und die Shadowhunter müssen nicht selbst wie normale Sterbliche einkaufen gehen? Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht so ganz vorstellen...  
**z:** Hahaha, ja, das denke ich auch. Außerdem - "eh schon hysterische Stimme"? Sie ist hysterisch, weil jemand einkaufen gehen muss? Irgendwie wirkt das total überzogen und fehl am Platz.  
**m:** Wahrscheinlich ist sie deswegen abgemagert, weil sie permanent einen Puls von 150 - 200 hat. Und noch am Rande: Alec ist in den Büchern auch ein bockiger oder zumindest idiotischer Teenager, das ist also nicht mal SO weit von ab an dem Punkt.  
**z:** Okay, ich gehe ja immer nach Serien-Alec, von daher könnte der hier gar nicht OOCer (du weißt schon, was ich meine xD) sein |D Aber gut, wenn er in den Büchern auch so ist, dann ist der Autor ja sogar IC! °0°  
**m:** Naja, das Elend hier ist ja nach den Büchern und es ist von 2009, da hat die Serie noch nicht existiert. Aber du hast ja ein paar Sachen mitbekommen was er sich in den Büchern geleistet hat, von daher...  
**z:** Ich habe das erste Buch ja auch fast komplett gelesen, aber irgendwie habe ich das wieder verdrängt und denke trotzdem immer nur an die Serien-Charaktere xD  
  
_„Deine Schwester ist gerade unpässlich! Und ich muss Max unbedingt aus der Badewanne fischen. Dein Bruder hat das Bad schon halb unter Wasser gesetzt! Was red ich da? Der halbe Flur ist patschnass!“_  
  
**m:** Unpässlich. Mit Verstopfung auf dem Klo?  
**z:** Wahrscheinlich *lol* Und wie zur Hölle soll Maryse mit irgendwelchen Dämonen und anderen Viechern klar kommen, wenn sie nicht mal ihre Kinder im Griff hat? |D  
**m:** Und wie kann sie das Institut leiten?  
**z:** Tja, gute Frage xD  
  
_Ohne sich auch nur irgendwelche Einwände anzuhören, fuhr Mom auf den Absätzen herum und trippelte mit infernalischem Schritt von dannen.  
Isabelle war unpässlich? Ich war auch kurz davor verdammt unpässlich zu werden. Aber ganz ehrlich, meine Mutter ist der Horror auf zwei Beinen. Sie hat diesen kalten Blick drauf und wenn sie dann auch noch die Lippen spitz zusammenzieht, dann ist es ganz vorbei. Um die Wahrheit zu sagent macht sie mir manchmal wirklich Angst. Selbst jetzt, wo ich kurz vor meiner Volljährigkeit steh! _  
  
**m:** Frage: welche Volljährigkeit ist gemeint? Ich denke ja mal die Person geht vom deutschen 18 aus? Ist in Amerika ja immer so ein...welches Alter nun. Klar, genau genommen ist man mit 18 volljährig drüben, aber auch nur begrenzt.  
**z:** Sehr gute Frage. Ich glaube ja immer noch, dass er 12 ist, so, wie er sich aufführt, einfach nur, weil er einkaufen gehen soll |D Meine kleine Schwester ist 11 und benimmt sich tausend Mal erwachsener xD  
  
_Also seufzte ich nur ergeben, schob mir Papier und Geld in die Hosentasche und ging los. Auf zu einer neuen Mission. Juchhe!!_  
  
**m:** Ich kann auch nur seufzen.  
**z:** #same  
  
_Auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt fiel mir auf, dass sich der Himmel mit dicken grauen Wolken zuzog. Natürlich hatte ich meinen Schirm zu Hause gelassen. Meine Laune sank noch weiter dem Gefrierpunkt entgegen und als ich durch die automatische Tür des Einkaufscenters trat, war sie tiefgekühlt. Mich strahlten dämlich grinsende Schokoweihnachtsmänner und Rentiere an, dabei war es gerade mal Anfang Herbst. Eine Horde von irdischen Mädchen drängte sich um einen Auslagentisch._  
  
**z:** Dieses irdisch klingt immer noch einfach nur dämlich.  
**m:** Alec ist Alien.  
**z:** "Alec nach Hause telefonieren!"  
  
_Eine von denen erspähte mich, stieß ihre Freundin an und nach ca. 3 Sekunden gierten mir die Augen des ganzen Trupps hinterher. Ich bemühte mich nicht rot anzulaufen und schnappte mir einen Einkaufswagen._  
  
**m:** Ich komme einfach nicht auf die schreckliche Ausdrucksweise klar. "eine von denen" und "gierten mir hinterher"...ernsthaft *an den Kopf fass*  
**z:** Ja, das ist einfach nur grauenhaft geschrieben. Also entweder war der Autor ein möchtegern-cooler Teenager ODER er wollte sich gern wie einer ausdrücken.  
**m:** Es wird ja auch merklich dauernd versucht sich "gehoben" ausdrücken wie eben mit den "infernalischen Schritten" oder was das war, aber leider zieht die Unfähigkeit sich schriftlich auszudrücken alles in den Dreck, da helfen ein paar nachgeschlagene Wörter auch nicht weiter. Kann mir nämlich niemand erzählen, dass jemand der sich so ausdrück derartige Begriff in seinem Wortschatz hat.  
**z:** Japp. Kinder, merkt euch: Random irgendwelche ach so cool klingenden Fremdworte einbauen macht es nicht besser!  
**m:** "Random" - irgendwie ist das nun kein Fall von practice what you preach gewesen *lach*  
**z:** Probieren geht über studieren? :P xD  
  
_Jace würde es genießen, wahrscheinlich der einen oder anderen Göre zuzwinkern und ne Show abziehen. Er wäre absolut in seinem Element. Mein Geschmack war das eher nicht, im Gegenteil._  
  
**m:** Uuuund schon wieder Umgangssprache. EINE Show abziehen, bitte. Danke.  
  
_Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich nicht schlecht aussehe, immerhin hab ich einen durchtrainierten Körper vorzuweisen, dunkles Haar, blaue Augen und ein relativ attraktiv geschnittenes Gesicht. Aber mir ist der Rummel um meine Person unangenehm._  
  
**m:** Inwiefern sind dunkles Haar und blaue Augen direkt Anzeichen für gutes Aussehen? Ist das das Schönheitsideal für Männer, dass die bestaussehenden dunkelhaarige und blauäugig sind?  
**z:** Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht stehen da viele Frauen drauf? *shrug*  
  
_Jace hingegen... Mit seinen wundervollen blonden Locken, dem hinreißenden Grinsen, den goldenen Augen..._  
  
**m:** Seit wann hat Jace Locken? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er im Buch mit Locken beschrieben wird und wenn die Story hier wie im Buch Jace dauernd mit "golden" beschreibt, dann kommt mein Essen mir gleich wieder hoch. Das ist in den Büchern schon so anstrengend.  
**z:** Ich hab auch grad Probleme mit meinem Würgereiz.  
  
_Von meiner Schwärmerei abgelenkt, fuhr ich den Einkaufswagen direkt in eine Pyramide von Erbsendosen. SHIT!  
Nachdem der nächstbeste Verkäufer mich nett und freundlich zusammengefalten hatte, beherbergte mein Wagen nun schon mal 8 verbogene Dosen Erbsen. Meine Mutter würde mich lynchen, ganz zu schweigen von Isabelle. Sie hasst Erbsen!! _  
  
**z:** Was für ein Bullshit |D Wen zur Hölle interessiert es denn, ob die Shadowhunter Erbsen essen oder nicht.  
**m:** Vor allem muss sie die jawohl nicht essen? Ich würde Zuhause nicht dazu gezwungen Dinge zu essen, die ich nicht mochte.  
**z:** Dito xD  
  
_Ich kramte also meine Einkaufsliste hervor und begann sie chronologisch abzuarbeiten. Ich steuerte erst die Abteilung mit den Lebensmitteln an, packte das ein oder andere wichtige Teil zu den Erbsen und kam dann zu den letzten Punkten._  
  
**m:** Chronologisch? Was ist das für eine Einkaufsliste? Sind die Sachen nach Verfallsdatum gelistet und danach geht er die durch oder...??? Die Autorin weiß wohl nicht ganz, was das Wort bedeutet?  
**z:** Wobei wir wieder bei den Fremdwörtern wären... xD Fail.  
  
_„-Katzenstreu.“  
Ich sah mich um. Wo zum Dämon sollte ich das denn nun finden und warum musste ausgerechnet ich dann so nen Sack nach Hause schleppen? Ich begann den Tag zu verfluchen... _  
  
**m:** Mr Ich-bin-durchtrainiert ist damit überfordert einen Sack Katzenstreu tragen zu müssen? Muss beeindruckende Muskeln haben.  
**z:** Oh Mann xD So ein Sack Katzenstreu ist schon echt schwer, da würde ich auch zusammen brechen!  
  
_Ich beschloss also eines der Mundi-Mädchen zu fragen, von denen würde sicherlich eine so gütig sein mir das Regal mit dem Katzenstreu zu zeigen. Ich suchte also nach dem gackernden, in-einen-Teich-aus-Parfüm-geworfen-riechenden und hoffnungslos überschminkten Grüppchen, was an sich keine große Herausforderung darstellte._  
  
**m:** Oh, ein Wunder, klischeehaft dargestellte Teenager :D Und ich würde die Autorin auch gerne in einen Teich werfen, mir egal aus was...vielleicht würde das dabei helfen etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden.  
**z:** Da würde vielleicht sogar schon einfach nur kaltes Wasser reichen. Obwohl...  
  
_Ich fand bzw. hörte sie in der Abteilung mit Nagellack, wo sie gerade dabei waren sich anhand der Farben zu charakterisieren. Ich räusperte mich und hatte augenblicklich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf meiner Seite. Alle Farben, schnell trocknende und bruchfeste Varianten waren vergessen und ich konnte beinahe die pubertären hungrigen Gedanken riechen. ARGH!!! Hilfe!_  
  
**z:** Gosh, ich hab jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf diese wunderbare Story |D Das ist so anstrengend zu lesen...  
**m:** Ja, daran ist nichts lustig, es ist einfach nur maßlos überzogen.  
  
_„Ähm... Ich kenn mich hier nicht sonderlich aus. Weiß eine von euch zufällig, wo ich hier Katzenstreu finden kann?“  
Dumme Idee. Schlagartig huschten die irdischen Gören auf einen Haufen zusammen, wiederholten in kreischenden Tonlagen meine eigentlich simple Frage und beratschlagten dann wild. Erhm... Es ging doch nur um Katzenstreu...?!  
Ich war gerade dabei mich umzudrehen und mir einen Verkäufer zu krallen, als sich eines der Mädchen aus dem kichernden Haufen löste und mit einem möglichst verführerischen Grinsen zu mir kam. _  
  
**z:** *schwer seufz*  
**m:** Ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht direkt einen vom Personal gefragt hat? Ich frage doch nicht irgendwelche anderen Kunden - die können ja auch das erste mal da sein und selbst wenn nicht, weiß man trotzdem nicht automatisch wo sich alles befindet. Ich könnte auch niemandem sagen wo das Katzenstreu ist in dem Laden, in dem ich immer einkaufen gehe, weil ich sowas nie hole und deswegen nicht darauf achte.  
**z:** Und vor allem wiederholen die Weiber seine Frage? Warum? Wie dumm ist das? Ich weiß, wo bei uns im Supermarkt das Katzenstreu ist, aber der ist auch sehr klein und ich gehe da schon seit über 10 Jahren einkaufen xD  
**m:** Und das wird ja in der Ecke mit dem Tierbedarf sein und ihr habt einen Hund, folflich ist es irgendwie logisch, dass du die Ecke davon weißt xD  
**z:** Ja, das stimmt xD  
  
_„Hallo, ich bin die Ashley.“ Die klimperte mir mit ihren maskaraverklebten Wimpern zu und der Haufen hinter ihr kicherte hysterisch.  
„Hi Ashley. Kannst du mir sagen, wo das Katzenstreu ist?“  
Sie hakte sich tatsächlich bei mir unter, wohlgemerkt schob ich noch immer meinen Einkaufswagen mit 8 Erbsendosen an Bord, grinste kokett und nickte. _  
  
**m:** Was zur Hölle ist das? Die Leute haben auch noch nie etwas von einer persönlichen Distanzzone gehört oder wie auch immer sich das im Deutschen schimpft? Man fasst nicht einfach fremde Leute ohne dessen Erlaubnis an, ganz egal auf welche Art |D  
**z:** Manche Menschen interessiert das aber nicht, so eine Erfahrung musste ich leider auch schon mehr als einmal machen |D  
**m:** Glaub mir, weiß ich. Ist mir aufgefallen, als der alte Sack am hellichten Tag im Supermarkt die Pfoten nicht bei sich behalten konnte, aber NORMALERWEISE sollte so etwas nicht passieren und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwelche Mädels sich einfach an irgendeine Typen kleben, nur weil er vielleicht gut aussieht? Jeder Triebtäter würde sich über so ein Verhalten jedenfalls die Hände reiben.  
**z:** Also wenn ich an manche Weiber denke, die ich in der Parallelklasse hatte (oder auch in der eigenen Klasse) früher, dann kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es Mädels gibt, die sowas tun |D Manche Frauen haben einfach kein Benehmen, genau wie manche Kerle und eine aus meiner Klasse hat mal lauthals herumposaunt, dass sie ja sehr gern mal mit unserem Mathelehrer ins Bett steigen würde... *schauder* xD  
**m:** Als ob die Story hier nicht schon verstörend genug wäre...  
  
_„Klar, zeig ich dir. Wie heißt du denn?“  
Ich schätzte die Kurze auf gerade mal höchstens 13 und somit kam ich mir geringfügig pädophil vor. _  
  
**m:** Falscher Begriff, wie üblich. Wie war das, pädophil trifft zu wenn das Kind unter 12 ist oder war die Obergrenze weiter unten?  
**z:** Ich glaube, dass es 12 war, ja. Und WIE will er sie schätzen? Wenn die aussehen wie irgendwelche aufgetakelten Tussis werden sie wohl kaum wie 13 aussehen xD  
  
_„Alexander. Netter Nagellack den du da hast.“  
Sie trippelte neben mir her und lotste mich samt Wagen durch den Laden. Nebenbei warf sie einen kritischen Blick auf ihre scharlachroten Nägel und zwinkerte mir dann verschwörerisch zu.  
„Die Farbe bedeutet, dass ich aufgeschlossen bin neuen sexuellen Erfahrungen gegenüber!“ _  
  
**m:** Höchstens 13 und dann gibt die so etwas von sich??? Und ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich solche Deutungen von Nagellackfarben gibt (wäre gruselig wenn ja, dann muss man ja jedes mal nachschlagen was man benutzen kann und was nicht), aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dann so etwas besagt?  
**z:** Das scheint nur so ein Blödsinn zu sein, der unter Teenies verbreitet ist. Wie dieser "Wenn du schwarze Unterwäsche trägst, willst du Sex"-Schwachsinn |D  
**m:** Ich habe davon noch nie gehört und muss gerade darüber lachen, weil ich nahezu nur schwarze Unterwäsche habe und...ja *lach*  
**z:** Dito xD  
  
_Ich verschluckte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke und musste fürchterlich husten. Verflucht, ging die körperliche Entwicklung von Irdischen irgendwie schneller als bei uns Nephillim vonstatten? „Das... ist ja toll. Und was bedeutet blauer Glitzernagellack?“ Die fein manikürten und zurechtgemachten Nägel eines gewissen Hexenmeisters tauchten vor meinem inneren Auge auf.  
„So was tragen nur vollkommen durchgeknallte Schwuchteln, aber doch keine hotten Babes!“ _  
  
**m:** Oh.mein.Gott. Das habe ich gerade nicht wirklich gelesen, oder? *Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammenschlag*  
**z:** wtf. Doppel-wtf. Dafuq did I just read  
**m:** Ich will da gar nicht erst drauf eingehen und kommentieren warum das falsch ist. Einfach nur: Nein!  
  
_Ich hätte es wissen müssen!  
Dem Erzengel sei Dank erblickte ich das Regal mit dem Katenstreu und nickte dem Mädchen erleichtert zu.  
„Das war nett von dir Ashley, das war echt nett von dir.“ Ich hatte schließlich eine gute Kinderstube genossen, ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem merkwürdigen Mundie-Mädchen.  
„Kein Ding. Wann haste mal Zeit?“  
„Eh.. hä?“  
„Na ja, du und ich auf einem Date!“ Ihr knallroter Nagel flog zwischen ihr und mir hin und her und ich hatte scheinbar mit dem Hilfs- gleich auch ein Vermählungsangebot angenommen. Da half nur volle Gegenattacke!  
Ich schob meine Hüfte etwas zur Seite raus, bemühte mich nach allen Formen des Klischees um eine nasale Stimme und untermalte meine Worte mit möglichst viel dramatischer Gestik. _  
  
**z:** Das tut er gerade nicht ernsthaft? Was zur Hölle DENKT dieser Autor sich bei diesem Mist??  
**m:** Ich bin gerade einfach nur fassungslos.  
**z:** Geht mir genauso. Das hat doch mit Humor nichts mehr zu tun, das ist einfach nur falsch.  
  
_„Ist ja eine nette Idee, aber ich fürchte mein Freund, die vollkommen durchgeknallte Schwuchtel mit den blauen Glitzernägeln, hätte was dagegen.“  
Der hatte gesessen. Sie machte sofort einen Satz zur Seite und gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Uärgh!“  
Mundies sind ja so scheiße! Na ja, wenigstens dackelte sie ab und ließ mich in Ruhe. Ich musterte also die verschiedenen Ausgaben von Katzenstreu in tiefem inneren Frieden, als sich jemand hinter mir räusperte.  
„Du bist mit Magnus zusammen?“  
Ich fuhr herum, mein Einkaufswagen schlitterte bedenklich nahe an dem Regal vorbei, und starrte den Mundie vor mir mit rasendem Herzen an. Es war dieser dämliche Typ von dieser dummen Clary. _  
  
**m:** Toll, wird Simon auch noch in die Scheiße reingezogen, juche |D  
**z:** Vor allem ist das Weib total intolerant, aber Alec ist auch nicht besser mit seinem "Mundies sind so scheiße" |D Gosh ey, irgendwie hasse ich alle Charaktere in dieser Story.  
**m:** Kommt man sich direkt wieder vor wie beim Lesen der Bücher, wo man auch 90% der Charaktere erwürgen möchte :D  
**z:** Was das angeht, ist die FF ja dann sehr nah am Original :D  
  
_„Was? NEIN!“  
Er glaubte mir augenscheinlich nicht, das versicherten mir sein heruntergeklappter Kiefer und die Dose Katzenfutter, die sich aus der Anstaplung ihrer Brüder und Schwestern auf dem Armen des Irdischen löste und zu Boden knallte. Ich versteifte mich in meinen üblichen Schutzmantel von Abscheu und Hochnäsigkeit Irdischen gegenüber. _  
  
**m:** Dosen haben also Familienverhältnisse? Man lernt nie aus. Und warum kauft Simon so viele Dosen, dass er sie nicht tragen kann? Soweit ich mich erinnere haben sie EINE Katze.  
**z:** Vielleicht erwartet er einen spontanen Atomkrieg und muss Katzenfutter bunkern? Wer weiß.  
  
_„Kann schon sein, dass dein bescheidenes Mundie-Hirn eine solche Abwehrtaktik nicht versteht, aber das war nur eine Finte!“  
Beim Golgathanen, der Tag wurde immer mieser. Nein, ich war nicht mit Magnus zusammen. Zumindest nicht fest und offiziell. Also eigentlich überhaupt nicht! Und wenn dieser Mundie das nun aber dachte und Clary sagte, die dass dann wiederum Jace...!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! _  
  
**z:** Was für ein Mist ist das bitte? "Zumindest nicht fest und offiziell"? Alec hat also schon was mit Magnus, während er aber immer noch Jace hinterher hechelt? |D Echt toll.  
**m:** "Beim Golgathanen" - gerade nachgeschlagen und offenbar ist der Golgathan ein "Scheiße Dämon" oder dergleichen. Will ich wissen warum Alec das sagt? Normalerweise benutzen Shadowhunters doch eh immer nur "by the angel" oder ich glaube auch direkt Raziels Namen als Gegenstück zu unserem "Oh Gott" uÄ.  
**z:** Ja, zumindest ist mir noch nichts Anderes untergekommen. Und "Golgathan" klingt wie diese Zahnpasta. Colgate oder wie die heißt xD  
**m:** Die heilige Zahnpasta aus Exkrementen!  
**z:** Damit werden die Zähne aber definitiv nicht weiß. lol  
**m:** Wäre egal, wenn man Kaffeetrinker und Rauche ist.  
**z:** Da hast du Recht.  
  
_Ich stand kurz vor einem Herzkasper. Die einfachste Lösung war definitiv, diesen Simon umzubringen und seine Leiche dort verschwinden zu lassen, wo niemand sie jemals finden würde._  
  
**m:** Was.zur.Hölle. Klar, weil er sich selbst sein Grab schaufelt, direkt mal andere ermorden wollen. Gar nicht OOC. Warum ist Mord eigentlich überhaupt ein Gag? Hahaha, bringen wir jemanden um, wie lustig! *Schenkelklopfer*  
**z:** Ja, ist total lustig und so :D Und dieser Alec geht mir sowas von auf die Nerven, kann der mal aufhören, sich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen?  
  
_„Hmm.. achso. Na wenn du meinst. Geht mich ja auch nichts an. Interessiert mich ja nicht mal wirklich.“ Der Irdische zuckte scheinbar gelangweilt mit den Schultern und innerlich atmete ich durch. Richtig, es geht dich nichts an. Auch wenn es nichts gibt, was dich nicht angehen würde. Denn da ist ja auch nichts, verflucht!!_  
  
**m:** Alec geht mir so auf den imaginären Sack. Aber wenigstens Simon hat erstaunlicherweise Anstand.  
**z:** Ja, den findet der/die/das Autorin wohl einfach nur uninteressant, sonst wäre er doch bestimmt auch so furchtbar. Ich will echt nicht wissen, wie Jace drauf ist, wenn der auch noch auftaucht |D  
**m:** Das nächste Kapitel ist Jace *lach* Und warum redet Alec die ganze Zeit weiterhin von "Irdischen" er ist auch ein Iridscher?! Oder kommt er von einem anderen Planeten?? Ich liebe es ja, wenn Leute dauernd Begriffe verwenden, deren Bedeutung sie offenbar nicht kennen.  
**z:** Ich befürchte ja, dass "Irdische" wohl in der deutschen Übersetzung der Bücher der Begriff für die Mundanes sein könnte? Denn das ist nicht die erste (furchtbare) deutsche FF, in der dieses Wort gefallen ist.  
**m:** Ich bin davon ausgegangen, weil die Serie im Deutschen "Mundies" sagt, wäre das der Begriff...  
**z:** Vielleicht gibt es ja beide Begriffe, "Mundie" kam ja hier auch schon vor.  
  
_Ich packte mit einem gebieterischen Gesichtsausdruck den nächstbesten Beutel Katzenstreu, würdigte den Irdischen keines Blickes mehr und warf einen Blick auf meinen Einkaufszettel.  
„-Schwangerschaftstest.“ _  
  
**z:** ....können wir aufhören? Bitte? *jammer*  
**m:** Ich frage mich für wen der ist. Die Mutter? Wenn Maryse eh nur Haut und Knochen ist, dann kann sie sich den Test wahrscheinlich sparen oder wovon soll das Kind genärt werden, wenn ihr Körper ja wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich Nährstoffe hat? Wenn sie so dürre ist, wäre eine Schwangerschaft wahrscheinlich für Muter und Kind eher riskant?  
**z:** Definitiv. Ich denke eher, der wird für Izzy sein? Ich meine, sie ist ja sowieso "unpässlich" |D  
**m:** Ich will es irgendwie gar nicht wissen...  
  
_Ich spürte eine Ohnmacht aufwallen.  
Meine Gedanken rasten gegen meinen Willen, Mom oder Izzy, Mom oder Izzy?! Wer von beiden wäre schlimmer? Es wäre in jedem Fall Sodom oder Gomorrah! Nicht dran denken, einfach verdrängen. Ich wollte weder noch einmal großer Bruder noch Onkel werden! _  
  
**m:** Ist es nicht eigentlich "Sodom UND Gomorra"?  
**z:** Jupp, genau das. Und sehr nett, dass Alec niemals Onkel werden will xD "Bekomme ja niemals Kinder, Isabelle, ich will das nicht!!"  
**m:** Und der arme Max ist offenbar auch unerwünscht. Voll IC!!  
**z:** Total! Ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass Alec seine Geschwister nicht leiden kann!  
  
_WAS DACHTE SICH MEINE MUTTER BITTE DABEI?!  
Sie wusste doch, was sie auf diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte. Wollte sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen? JA! Das war’s. Das musste es sein. Es war einfach nur ein Scherz und ich würde ihr das Teil mit einem lässigen Nicken in die Hand drücken. Ohne vor Scham zu vergehen!  
„Ähm. Alles klar bei dir, Alec?“  
Ich hatte diesen verfluchten Irdischen komplett verdrängt. Irritiert schaute ich ihn an, ordnete meine Gedanken und bemühte mich um eine feste Stimme.  
„Ja, natürlich. Los, Mundie, bring mich zu den Schwangerschaftstests.“ Der Befehlston hatte bei dem Typen bisher immer ganz gut gezogen.  
Simons Augen wurden riesig hinter der Brille und er lief eindeutig blau herum an um die Nase. _  
  
**z:** Eh, WAS?! Er läuft um die Nase herum blau an? What the.... verwandelt Si sich spontan in einen Schlumpf oder was?  
**m:** Ich glaube die erwünschte Farbe wäre eher grün gewesen, blau wäre wohl eher ein Zeichen von ersticken?  
**z:** Oder rot aus Verlegenheit, aber blau? Ich bin echt immer wieder verwundert über die Ausdrucksweise in dieser Story, srsly |D  
  
_„Oh Gott, Alec! D..du? Aber… Was kann ein Hexenmeister...?”  
„Bist du irre?!“ Ich muss zugeben, meine Stimme schnappte an dieser Stelle über. Ich war kurz davor den Irdischen mit meinem Einkaufswagen niederzumähen. „Wie soll das denn gehen? Ihr Mundies seid so.. so.. beschränkt!“  
Der heutige Tag war so beschissen, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen! _  
  
**m:** Die Story kann auch nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Hoffe ich zumindest.  
**z:** Schlimmer geht immer. Leider.  
  
_Wutentbrannt kurvte ich um Simon herum, ließ ihn links liegen und stiefelte los. Ich hatte den dumpfen Verdacht, dass sich solche Dinge wie Schwangerschaftstests eher in der Nähe der Kasse befanden. Bingo! Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie sich noch jemand vor dem Regal mit den Tests, Kondomen, Gleitcremes etc. herumdrückte. Ich ließ den Einkaufswagen stehen und lief die Regalreihe lang, die eingelagerten Gegenstände musternd. Da gab’s ja gefühlte tausend verschiedene Ausgaben. Tief in Gedanken und fasziniert von der Vielfalt der Schwangerschaftsschnellerkennungstests latschte ich direkt wieder in ein Hindernis._  
  
**z:** Er ist fasziniert von Schwangerschaftstests. Aaaaalles klar.  
**m:** Vor allem, was hat er erwartet? Dass es nur eine einzige Art von einer Marke gibt? War der Junge noch nie einkaufen??  
**z:** Der ist halt doof wie Toast, aber die Erkenntnis hatten wir ja schon.  
  
_Dieses Mal war es ein Lebendiges, und zwar er Typ der vor den Kondomen rumeierte.  
„Ah, sorry. Ich hab Sie nicht gesehen.“  
„Schon okay. Wenn du Körperkontakt willst, dann kannst du das ruhig sag... ALEC?“  
Ich schreckte zusammen, scheinbar war der ganze Laden voller Leute die mich kannten. Dieses Mal entpuppte sich mein Gegenüber als Jace und das war ein fetter Tritt in die Genitalien. Ich starrte auf die Tube Gleitcreme und die zwei verschiedenen Packungen Lümmeltüten in seiner Hand und schluckte hart. _  
  
**z:** "Lümmeltüten" ist wohl eine der bescheuertsten Bezeichnungen für Kondome ÜBERHAUPT.  
**m:** "ein fetter Tritt in die Genitalien" was passiert hier überhaupt.  
**z:** Ich spüre, wie mein armes Hirn immer mehr und mehr schrumpft. Dagegen war die letzte FF ja wirklich ein literarisches Meisterwerk.  
  
_Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen, doch ich riss mich so gut es ging zusammen. Jace plante Sex. Und nicht mit mir... Mein Herz wurde kälter und kälter, der Gefrierpunkt rückte näher und ich wünschte mir zu sterben._  
  
**m:** Heilige Scheiße was geht mit dem Kerl. Alec ist in den Büchern zwar auch dramatisch, aber das hier ist erstaunlicherweise NOCH überspitzter.  
**z:** Vor allem ist Alec noch so verliebt in Jace, dass er sich Sex mit ihm wünscht und beim Gedanken an Jace, der mit jemand anderem Sex hat (*schauder*) fängt er an zu flennen... Echt super für Magnus, mit dem er anscheinend auch schon was hat |D Das kann ja nur die große Liebe sein!  
**m:** Ich bin gerade auch einfach nur wegen dem Gedanken von Jace  & Alec und Sex verstört. Ich sehe das immer noch als Inzest an und da kann mir keiner was anderes weiß machen.  
**z:** Oh ja. Die beiden sind ein echtes NoTP, und das nicht nur, weil ich Alec niemals mit irgendwem anderen als Magnus shippen würde |D  
  
_„Was... was machst du hier?“  
„Einkaufen... Mom...“ Ganze Sätze bekam ich nicht mehr auf die Reihe. Mein Hirn war scheinbar schon verschieden, aber tot war ich leider doch noch nicht. _  
  
**z:** Genau. Leider.  
  
_Ich nahm nur am Rande wahr, das Jace ungewöhnlich nervös und fahrig wirkte. Vollkommen untypisch für ihn. Aber scheinbar war er wirklich überrascht, was wiederum bedeutete, er brütete etwas aus. Clary... OH GOTT! Clary!! Die war auch eine Kandidatin für den Schwangerschaftstest. Ich hatte mich geirrt, der Tag war fatal beschissen geworden._  
  
**m:** Wieso sollte Maryse einen Schwangerschaftstest für Clary kaufen wollen??  
**z:** Ich hab keine Ahnung xD Das ist sehr abwegig, würde ich mal sagen - außer, Jace hätte Maryse darum gebeten. Für ihren Goldjungen würde sie das doch machen.  
**m:** Würde aber denn herzlich wenig Sinn machen, dass Jace nun im Laden steht und KONDOME kauft. Dann könnte er auch direkt selbst den Test holen. Das macht null Sinn.  
**z:** Das stimmt.  
  
_Jace starrte mich an, schätzungsweise wegen meiner ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe. Ich griff mir den nächstbesten Test, murmelte mit Grabesstimme etwas von wegen dass ich in Eile sei. Die Packung knallte ungewöhnlich laut auf die Erbsendosen und ich ließ Jace mit einem wirklich selten perplexen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.  
Ich wollte mir da nicht weiter den Kopf drüber zerbrechen, wollte nur den scheiß Einkauf beenden und mich dann in großer Melodramatik in meiner Badewanne ertränken. Dem Erzengel sei dank war ich am letzten Punkt meiner Einkaufsliste angekommen.  
„-Tampons.“  
Das erklärte zumindest, warum Izz unpässlich war. Ha ha... _  
  
**z:** ...Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich zu dem ganzen Scheiß sagen soll |D  
**m:** Jetzt stellt er sich bestimmt auch total schrecklich an, dass er Tampons kaufen soll, das ist doch auch immer so ein Problem für Männer? Auch wenn niemand an der Kasse glauben würde, dass es für sie selbst ist, aber hey, ist doch peinlich einer Frau einen Gefallen zu tun!!  
**z:** Das ist nur für Idioten ein Problem |D Und natürlich ist die Erklärung, dass es Izzy nicht gut geht, dass sie ihre Tage hat. Das ist ja auch der einzige Grund, warum Frauen "unpässlich" sind |D  
  
_Wenn meine Schwester ihre Tage hat, ist das in Weltuntergang. Jeder Pickel wird hysterisch unter Voodoo-Praktiken verflucht, alle Schokolade im Institut ist bis auf den letzten Krümel verschwunden und wehe ihr kommt jemand quer. Einmal hab ich angeblich zu laut vor ihrer Tür gehustet, danach hatte ich ein Schminkpinselchen im rechten Nasenloch stecken. Das tat unbeschreiblich weh!_  
  
**m:** Das ist auch sehr schön. Natürlich wird eine Frau zur kompletten Furie, wenn sie ihre Tage hat, geht gar nicht anders! Kommt mir fast vor, als hätte ein Kerl diese Story geschrieben...  
**z:** Oh ja |D Sexismus horray.  
  
_Der Gedanke, dass ich nicht der einzige Leidtragende war, munterte mich minimal auf. Ich würde einfach Isabelle volljammern, bis sie mich umbringen würde. Mit hängenden Schultern schubste ich meinen Einkaufswagen in die Richtung der Hygieneartikel und versuchte das dumpfe, fürchterliche Toben in meinem Inneren zu ignorieren. Das gelang mir nicht wirklich, Liebeskummer ist ein viel zu großes Gefühl.  
Auch an Tampons gab es verschiedene Varianten unterschiedlich scheinbar an Größe und Saugvermögen. Urgh, zuviel Input!!! _  
  
**z:** Hahaha. Input.  
**m:** Ist aber natürlich glorreich, wenn wirklich nur "Tampons" auf dem Zettel steht. **z:** Absolut - ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es zig verschiedene :D  
**m:** Deswegen und woher soll man wissen welche jemand gerade braucht, aber naja, in der Story macht eh nichts einen Sinn, also warum danach suchen...Ganz am Rande auch noch mal ein: kann die Person aufhören dauernd in den Zeiten zu wechseln?! Das ist so schrecklich.  
  
_Ich hatte wirklich nicht den leisesten Schimmer, welche Tampons meine Schwester benutzte und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich das auch nicht wissen. Und im Prinzip war es mir vollkommen egal ob ich die korrekten Teile erwischte, ich hatte mir schließlich vorgenommen mit dem heutigen Tag auch mein Leben zu beenden._  
  
**z:** Wir wissen es inzwischen, es muss nicht noch zehn Mal erwähnt werden, dass Alec jeglicher Lebensmut verloren hat, nur weil Jace jemand anderen knattert. Meine Fresse.  
**m:** Ist auch schön wie egal ihm seine Schwester einfach mal ist und dass er so etwas wie ein Handy offenbar nicht besitzt, um einfach mal gerade anzufragen welche benötigt werden.  
**z:** Um auch mal die Sexismus-Keule zu schwingen: Das ist ein Kerl. So weit denkt der doch nicht.  
  
_Und die falschen Tampons waren ein gerechtfertigter Hinrichtungsgrund. Ich entschied mich für den durchschnittlichsten Artikel mit spacig geschwungenen Rillen (was und wozu auch immer die Viecher Muster brauchen!?!) irgendwo in der obersten Regalreihe. Lustlos stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, mein Arm schien Tonnen zu wiegen und sich nicht anheben lassen zu wollen._  
  
**m:** Spacig geschwungen? Ich weiß auch nicht mal mehr, was ich noch sagen soll... *schweres Seufzen*  
**z:** *klopft dir ebenfalls seufzend auf die Schulter*  
  
_Mit einem Mal griff eine honigfarbene Hand mit glitzerblauen Fingernägeln über meine Schulter, nahm eine Schachtel besagter geschwungener Tampons und hielt sie mir unter die Nase._  
  
**m:** Es musste ja noch passieren. Natürlich kommt auch hier das altbekannte "beschreiben wir die Hautfarbe von POCs mit Nahrungsmitteln" :D  
**z:** Genau das dachte ich mir eben auch. Aber hey, vielleicht wollte der Autor einfach alle furchtbaren Tropes abarbeiten? Hatte bestimmt so eine Checkliste oder so.  
**m:** "Wie man möglichst viele verschiedene Gruppen in einem Rutsch beleidigt" :D  
  
_Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart. Dieser Tag war definitiv die Hölle auf Erden.  
„Wozu brauchst du das denn, Darling?“  
Magnus säuselte mir von hinten ins Ohr und ich war gerade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für seine überschwänglichen Liebesbezeugungen. Privat war er wirklich gut zu ertragen, aber er war nun mal ein Mann der Show und sobald er sich der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte, schmückte er sich mit Allüren wie Andere mit fremden Federn. _  
  
**z:** Auch sehr nett. "Privat ist er okay, aber in der Öffentlichkeit geht er mir total auf den Sack!"  
**m:** Und Magnus hat sein Hirn auch daheim gelassen. "Du hast eine Schwester und eine Mutter, hmm, warum zur Hölle kaufst du Tampons?"  
**z:** Magnus denkt bestimmt, dass Alec sich die in die Nase stopft, wenn er Nasenbluten hat!  
**m:** Ich dachte gerade eher an "fragwürdiger Buttplug-Ersatz" aber okay...  
**z:** *snort*  
  
_Dementsprechend grantig fiel dann auch meine Antwort aus. Ich riss ihm die Packung aus der Hand, pfefferte sie zu dem beschissenen Schwangerschaftstest und zu den 7 heilen verbogenen Erbsendosen und einer, die mittlerweile tropfte.  
FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUCK! _  
  
**z:** Wie wäre es mit einer Aggressionstherapie? Scheint mir bei diesem Idioten echt angebracht zu sein, der sich wegen NICHTS die ganze Zeit aufregt.  
**m:** Ja, irgendwie...und wie können die Dosen gleichermaßen heile wie verbogen sein? Widerspricht sich das nicht?  
**z:** Allerdings. xD  
  
_“Alles… in Ordnung?!”  
Ich war kurz darauf einen sehr unmännlichen Tobsuchtsanfall inklusive Heulkrämpfen zu bekommen. Aber noch hatte ich mich in der Gewalt und knurrte nur mit heiserer Stimme, während mir die unterdrückten (Wut-)Tränen in der Kehle brannten._

 **m:** "unmännlich" denn wahre Männer haben keine Gefühle!!  
**z:** Vor allem... mal im Ernst. Der hat fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall und einen Heulkrampf, und warum? Weil er einkaufen gehen musste und weil er Jace gesehen hat, von dem doch wohl klar ist, dass er nicht auf ihn steht und der wahrscheinlich schon länger mit Clary zusammen ist. Das ist so überzogen, das macht keinen Sinn.  
**m:** Ich würde auch einen Heulkrampf kriegen, wenn ich Jace sehen müsste (°^°)  
**z:** Haha, okay, DAS ist ein Argument.  
**m:** Und....die Tränen brennen in seiner KEHLE? Wird hier Weinen mit Kotzen verwechselt? Der menschliche Körper funktioniert so nicht.  
**z:** lol, stell dir vor, Alec hätte einfach spontan das Kotzen angefangen, als er Jace gesehen hat. DAS wäre mal unterhaltsam gewesen.  
**m:** Das stimmt und es wäre auch das erste nachvollziehbare in der ganzen Story gewesen!  
  
_„Nein, alles bestens! Ging mir nie besser!“  
Ich warf dem Einkaufswagen unberechtigte vernichtende Blicke zu und hoffte ganz einfach, dass der großartige oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn sich einfach in ein glitzerndes Wölkchen verpuffen würde. Tat er natürlich nicht.  
„Oh, schon gecheckt. Ich hab Jace nämlich gerade an der Kasse gesehen..“ _  
  
**z:** "schon gecheckt" - so würde Magnus definitiv reden!  
**m:** Schon gecheckt, broooooo!  
  
_Bamm, der nächste imaginäre Genitaltritt!_  
  
**m:** BAMM! Irgendwie finde ich das Wort Genitaltritt auch sehr amüsant, keine Ahnung warum.  
  
_Aber eigentlich meine Schuld. Ich machte jedes Mal den Fehler Magnus zu unterschätzen. Zugegeben, augenscheinlich ist er das glitzernd bunte Chaos in menschenähnlicher Manifestation, aber er hat unglaubliche Conections und einen unerwartet messerscharfen Verstand._  
  
**z:** "menschenähnlich"... Ernsthaft |D Er ist nur menschenähnlich.  
**m:** Gibt es neuerdings keine Übersetzung von "connections" mehr? Und davon ab...warum rechnet er nicht damit, dass Magnus intelligent ist? Das will jetzt aber nicht rassistisch werden oder? Wobei, dann müsste es ja das Gegenteil sein, weil Magnus "Asiate" ist.  
**z:** Wahrscheinlich, weil Magnus gut aussieht, denn gutaussehende "Menschenähnliche" können doch gar nichts in der Birne haben, das weiß doch jeder!  
**m:** Stimmt, er ist ja auch nur eine "glitzernde Schwuchtel" oder wie war das *Gesicht verzieh*  
**z:** Genau. Und die furchtbaren Pauschalisierungen und Beleidigungen reichten ja noch nicht bisher!  
  
_Ich schwieg tödlich getroffen.  
„Erde an Alec.“ Magnus wedelte mit seiner riesigen Hand vor meinen Augen herum und riss mich aus meiner schmerzlichen Trance. „Komm bitte wieder zurück.“  
Ich schnappte über und knallte den Einkaufswagen in Magnus’ Hacken.  
„Danke, alles klar. Ich muss weiter!“ _  
  
**z:** Ich weiß echt nicht, was mir mehr auf die Nerven geht - diese Ausdrucksweise oder die Darstellung von Alec.  
**m:** Mir geht eher die Logistik der Situation gerade auf die Nerven. Steht Magnus mit dem Rücken zu ihm oder wie kann Alec ihm in die Hacken fahren?? Weiß die Autorin nicht, was Hacken sind und wo sie sich befinden?  
**z:** Anscheinend nicht. Hier macht echt NICHTS Sinn.  
  
_Endlich war ich mal an der Reihe auszuteilen. Das es dabei den Falschsten von allen traf, war mir durchaus bewusst.  
Magnus sah mich dementsprechend wie ein angeschossenes Reh an, aber ich war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Wenn alle heute Arschlöcher waren, dann wollte ich auch! _  
  
**z:** Mission complete, würde ich mal sagen |D  
**m:** Soll man jetzt Mitleid mit Alec haben? Und nur weil andere sich scheiße aufführen, ist das keine Rechtfertigung sich ebenfalls wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen und sich somit auf dasselbe Niveau zu begeben. Abgesehen davon erinnere ich mich nicht daran, dass sich irgendwer wie ein Arschloch verhalten hat? Habe ich irgendwas vergessen?  
**z:** Naja, das komische Weib mit dem "Schwuchtel"-Gelaber wohl schon, aber sonst? Maryse hat Alec einfach nur gebeten, einkaufen zu gehen und Jace war genau genommen einfach er selbst und freundlich zu Alec. Und Magnus ist ja wohl definitiv kein Arschloch gewesen.  
  
_Mein Einkauf war endlich abgeschlossen und ich schob meinen Wagen mit düsterer Miene zur Kasse, wo ich alles auf das Laufband knallte. Die Kassiererin war kurz davor den Alarmknopf zu drücken, so sehr vermittelte ich wohl den Eindruck eines Gewaltverbrechers._  
  
**m:** Wird ja immer lustiger hier! Hahaha, Gewaltverbrecher. Sollte einem wohl zu denken geben, wenn man so wahrgenommen wird? Eventuell??  
**z:** Oder aber sie will jemanden vom Jugendamt anrufen, damit der dumme kleine Junge, der alle anguckt, als hätten sie seinen Welpen erschossen, abgeholt wird.  
  
_Mir waren mittlerweile sowohl die blöden Tampons als auch der Schwangerschaftstest egal, ignorierte die zweideutigen Blicke der Tuse und bezahlte._  
  
**m:** Was für zweideutige Blicke?? Will die ihn angraben, weil sie ihn für einen Gewaltverbrecher hält? Ich verstehe nicht was los ist.  
**z:** Ja, das... macht sowas von keinen Sinn.  
  
_Nachdem ich alles in mehreren Plastiktüten verstaut hatte (zwei davon waren gefüllt mit Erbsendosen), warf ich einen Blick durch die Tür und stöhnte innerlich auf. Es regnete bächeweise. Wie freundlich vom Wetter sich meinem Gemütszustand anzupassen. Das hatte ja noch gefehlt. Wenigstens waren die Tüten aus Plastik und so lief ich nicht in Gefahr, dass mir auf der Hälfte des Weges die Böden durchbrachen und ich dann alles wieder aufsammeln dürfte. Ein kritischer Blick gen grauer Wolkendecke offenbarte mir, dass die Schauer wohl noch eine Weile anhalten würden und dass es wenig Sinn machte, noch länger hier doof rumzustehen._  
  
**m:** Auch Plastiktüten können einreißen, vor allem wenn man sie lediglich mit Dosen füllt, die ein gewisses Gewicht haben.  
  
_Ich fügte mich meinem Schicksal, packte meine Tüten fester und schlurfte mit finsterer Miene nach draußen in den eisigen Regen. Ich spekulierte auf eine tödlich verlaufende Erkältung, die ich mir aufgrund der saukalten Wassermassen wohl oder übel einfangen würde._  
  
**z:** Dämonen und sonstige Viecher kein Problem, aber OH MEIN GOTT, Alec wird sterben, weil er nass wird! Was für ein furchtbares Schicksal.  
**m:** *lach*  
  
_Während ich vor mich hinschmollte und mich in meinem Selbstmitleid suhlte, sprang die Ampel vor mir auf Rot.  
Scheiß Mundie-Technik! Alles, aber auch wirklich alles und jeder hatte sich heute gegen mich verschworen. Ich blieb also an der Ampel stehen, während mir das eisige Wasser den Nacken herabrann und mir die Tüten die Arme aus den Schultern kugelten. Wirklich erstaunlich wie viel übler sich ein Tag entwickeln kann, selbst wenn er schon beschissen anfängt.  
Mit einem Mal hörte der Regen punktuell über mir auf und eine warme Wolke umschloss mich. Erstaunt sah ich auf und erstarrte kurz. Neben mir stand mein Lieblingshexenmeister und hielt einen Regenschirm über meinem Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie meine Konturen wie mit einem Filter verzerrt leicht verschwammen. Scheinbar wirkte Magnus irgendeine Magie um mich vor dem Kältetod zu bewahren. _  
  
**z:** Alec hat Magnus definitiv nicht verdient |D  
**m:** Ach und jetzt ist es auf einmal der "Lieblingshexenmeister" wo er sich vorher noch aufgeführt hat, als ob Magnus total schrecklich sei und sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht benehmen könnte.  
**z:** Klar, jetzt ist der "menschenähnliche" Typ ganz praktisch, aber nach dem Regen kann er sich wieder verpissen!  
  
_Okay, nun hatte ich ein richtig fieses schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn gerade so abgefertigt hatte. Scheinbar war es egal, wie oft und heftig ich ihn gegen den Kopf stieß, er hatte eine Engelsgeduld mit mir.  
„Sorry, wegen vorhin. Ich...“  
„Ja, ja, lass stecken!“_  
  
**m:** Lass stecken, aber nur wenn ich bei dir dafür auch mal was stecken darf! (°0°) Ich habe keine Lust mehr gescheit zu kommentieren. Und heute sinkt für Sie: das Niveau.  
**z:** Hihihi. Stecken. Hihihi.  
  
_Hab ich schon erwähnt, das Magnus nicht unbedingt der Held der Worte ist, wenn es um mich geht? Irgendwie scheine ich da einen gewissen Einfluss zu haben.  
„Jetzt sieh mich nicht an wie ein angefahrener Hund. Gib mir lieber ein paar deiner Tüten...“  
„NEIN!“ _  
  
**z:** Also dass noch niemand versucht hat, Alec zu ermorden, ist auch ein Wunder. Der ist ja echt ein mega Arschloch.  
**m:** Und Magnus ist ja auch nur so 400 Jahre alt, der kann sich natürlich nicht ausdrücken und redet wie ein pubertärer Volltrottel in Alecs Gegenwart!  
**z:** Natürlich kann er das nicht! Er ist ja auch nur menschenähnlich, hast du das schon vergessen?  
  
_Ja, ich weiß. Ich stelle mich manchmal an wie ein kleines Kind._  
  
**m:** MANCHMAL?!  
  
_Aber ich wollte mein beschissenes Leid in mir einfach übertünchen, nicht dieses fürchterliche nagende Gefühl spüren, und sei es nur durch den Schmerz in meinen Schultern überlagert._  
  
**z:** What the fuck. Was ist das für ein Satz?  
**m:** Irgendwas ist da falsch gelaufen.  
  
_Keine Chance, Magnus nahm mir einfach die Tüten mit den Dosen ab, fasste sie mit einer Hand, damit er mit der anderen weiter den Schirm über mich halten konnte.  
Ich war mir unschlüssig: War das nun aufdringlich oder eigentlich doch ganz süß? Da ich eh keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, ließ ich die freundliche Aufmerksamkeit geschehen und musste wider Willen lächeln. _  
  
**m:** Aufdringlich war das, was das Weib im Supermarkt getan hat und ist jawohl nicht so, als sei Magnus ein wildfremder, dann wäre es durchaus aufdringlich oder verdammt seltsam gewesen, seine Hilfe so aufzudrängen.  
**z:** Ja, aber so will Magnus einfach nur helfen und Alec aufmuntern, aber nein, das ist natürlich auch wieder nicht Recht |D  
  
_„Oha. Du kannst ja doch noch freundlich gucken.“ Er grinste mich breit an, wie so oft war seine gute Laune unverwüstlich und leider auch ansteckend.  
„Warum warst du in dem Laden? Du brauchst doch gar nicht einkaufen. Sonst schnippst du dir doch auch immer alles herbei, was du gerade brauchst.“  
Der Hexenmeister sah etwas ertappt drein und hatte wenigstens den Anstand sich verlegen zu räuspern.  
„Du hast mich erwischt...“  
„Bitte?“ Ich konnte es nicht fassen. „Du bist mir gefolgt?!“ _  
  
**m:** Juche, Magnus ist ein Stalker :D  
  
_„Nein. Ich hab vorhin versucht dich zu erreichen, aber irgendwie hatte ich dann deine Schwester an der Strippe.“  
Ich hatte tatsächlich mein Handy zu Hause gelassen. Mit Absicht, damit meine Mutter mir nicht noch mehr an Einkaufswünschen mitteilen konnte. _  
  
**z:** Damit sie dich dann nochmal losschickt, weil du die Hälfte vergessen hast, horray :D  
**m:** Und was ist das für eine Logik von Magnus? "Du warst nicht erreichbar, also habe ich dich einfach gestalked!"??  
**z:** Ist ja nicht so, als hätte Magnus nicht auch die halbe Stunde warten können, bis Alec wieder Zuhause ist |D  
  
_„Hmm, achso. Dann hast du nun die Ehre mich bis nach Hause zu begleiten!“  
Wenn ich nun schon über einen Taschenträger und Schirmhalter gebieten konnte, dann wollte ich es auch ausnutzen. _  
  
**z:** Aber natürlich. Dafür ist der nervige Warlock dann gut genug.  
**m:** Klaro.  
**z:** Ich könnte kotzen :D  
  
_Magnus aber grinste nur.  
„Hatte ich eh vor.“  
Hätte ich mir denken könne. Dennoch bescherte mir der Gedanke, dass er sich um mich sorgte, ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Inneren. Hört hört, Magnus erwärmt mich von Außen und Innen. Okay, das war nun recht zweideutig... _  
  
**m:** Ich weine gleich...aber das Ende ist ja zum Glück endlich in Sicht!  
**z:** Endlich. Ich habe viel mehr gelitten als ich es erwartet hatte.  
**m:** Dito.  
**z:** (Und Magnus' Ausdrucksweise ist immer noch total dämlich und OOC!)  
  
_Ich lächelte ihn an.  
„Danke, Magnus.“  
Er sah mich ein wenig irritiert an, ja vielleicht sogar eine Spur überrascht. _  
  
**m:** Warum schaut er irritiert? Nervt es ihn, dass Alec sich entschuldigt?  
**z:** Nein, er wundert sich, dass dieses riesige Arschloch auch was Anderes kann als nur beleidigend zu sein.  
  
_„Wofür denn?“  
Die Ampel war mittlerweile einige Male zwischen Rot und Grün hin und hergesprungen und verweilte nun bei der letzteren Farbe. Ich ging über die Straße, blieb dann stehen und wartete im Regen darauf, dass er mir folgte. Dann lächelte ich Magnus wieder an. _  
  
**z:** "Einige Male"? Wie lange zur Hölle standen die denn da an der Ampel?  
**m:** Das Gespräch war eindeutig zu kurz, um mehrere Ampelphasen gedauert zu haben, es sei denn sie reden seeeeehr langsaaaam.  
  
_„Dafür, dass du mir den Tag ein wenig gerettet hast.“  
Er erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, sondern schien in Gedanken versunken. Den Rest des Weges legten wir in trautem Schweigen zurück, während ich mich zum ersten Mal heute ein wenig zufrieden fühlte.  
Vielleicht war der Tag ja doch nicht sooo schlimm? _  
  
**z:** Doch, der Tag war schlimm, weil wir diesen Mist lesen mussten.  
**m:** Das war die schönste Story, die ich jemals gelesen habe. Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt!  
**z:** Ich auch.  
**m:** In meiner Kehle, wohlgemerkt.  
**z:** Genau das wollte ich auch gerade schreiben xDD  
**m:** :D

* * *

_Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast dies zu lesen._  
  
**m:** Diese Zeit werde ich NIE WIEDER ZURÜCK BEKOMMEN! Ugh.  
  
_Ich hoffe, dir hat der kleine Ausflug in Alecs Alltag gefallen. ^^  
Er ist der Ruhigste der Mortal-Instruments Clique, daher macht es ordentlich Spaß ihn ein wenig zu beuteln! Mal sehen, wen ich als Nächstes leiden lasse.  
Irgendwelche Wünsche? XD_  
  
**z:** Ja, ich habe einen Wunsch. SCHREIBE NIE WIEDER ETWAS!!  
**m:** In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es nur noch ein zweites Kapitel gibt und das ganze von 2009 ist, wird es wohl zumindest im Bezug auf diese Story erfüllt werden.


End file.
